gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Ketsuno Crystel
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} '''Ketsuno Crystel' (結野 クリステル), more commonly known as Ketsuno Ana (Maya Sizitzy in the Hulu dub),(結野アナ) (her real name was not revealed until Episode 195/Chapter 282), is a popular weather girl and reporter from the Oedo news. Sakata Gintoki of the Yorozuya has a major crush on her. Aside from her dayjob as a weather girl and a reporter, she also serves as an Onmyoji during nighttime. Background Ketsuno Crystel grew up alongside her older brother Ketsuno Seimei, who would become the head of the Ketsuno clan, and Shirino Douman, the future head of the Shirino clan. She also seems to be a regular on Tamo-san's variety show. Owns a dog to whom she gave the name of Last of Mohican Living of the Dead McGuffin, to which Hasegawa Taizou commented has 100 times more meaning than his robot dog Madao's name. Appearance She has short, straight brown hair and wears a pink yukata. In flashbacks of her past, she is seen wearing Onmyoji clothings, similar to those wore by the rest of her clan, as seen in Episode 198, Personality Usually jolly and cheerful, she had a moment of notable change in her personality after she married Shirino Douman, during which time she would become weaker everyday and sit alone on the porch of their house, gazing into the sky. It is hinted that it wasn't the marriage itself that was the reason her personality changed so much, as there were various flashbacks where she got along well with Douman in her childhood, but rather that she had to quit her dayjob. However, after they had been divorced and she returned to her position as a weather lady, she became her old self again. Strength & Abilities It's safe to say that she knows a fair bit of sorcery, as displayed in Episode 195, when she first recruited the Yorozuya in the Exorcist Chapter. Her personal summoning is Gedoumaru 外道丸. Relationships Family *'Ketsuno Seimei': Her over-protective brother. Love Interest *'Shirino Douman': Her former husband and childhood friend. *'Sakata Gintoki': She is similar to Terakado Tsuu as to how she is unaware of Gintoki's love toward her and only sees him as her fan. Friends & Allies *'Gedoumaru': Her personal summon. She calls her her friend, and considers her to be family. Story She would marry Shirino Douman of the Shirino clan, a marriage that was already announced in Episode 30, and was much to Gintoki's dismay that he started ripping out pages from the calender. This marriage was to try and forge a truce between the Ketsuno and the Shirino clans, as they had been bitter rivals in the past. However, the truce was abruptly ended when Ketsuno Seimei noticed how his sister had changed after the marriage and forcefully took her back to the Ketsuno Estate. Diviner Arc Later on, she would hire the Yorozuya when the Shirino clan used sorcery to alter the weather, so that her weather reports all became wrong, as seen in the Exorcist Chapter. She also gave Gedoumaru to the Yorozuya to help him during that arc. Frozen Time Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia *The suffix ana means announcer or presenter. The name is a pun on ketsu no ana which means asshole. **As a reference to this, her dub name, Maya Sizitzy, is a pun on the phrase "My ass is itchy." References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Characters